Kogu Marlowe
A person unlike any other, she is Tsuyo's traveling partner. She is known as the Grand Ocean Child(グランドオーシャン子 Gurandoōshan-ko) due to her blue skin and proficiency in Water Magic. She has an unknown past that even she does not remember about. Said past could hold clues to many things. Appearance Kogū's appearance is rather unique, to say the least. She takes the apperance of a young energetic girl that appears to be made of some type of light blue slime-like substance. Her hair is blue and eyes are blue. She is usally wears a red and whick checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. She finishes it off with a pair of blue jeans, never wearing footwear of any kind. Her eyes color changes depending on what emotion she is feeling at the time. Personality Kogū is incredibly childish and not that intellegent. She often refers to herself in the third person, it is unknown if this is intentional or not. She does not understand most things, often finding them boring or stupid. She enjoys playing around and is often seen doing something extremely dangerous. She doesn't like being told what to, except by Tsuyo. History Kogū's history is unknown, even to her. Apparently, Tsuyo discovered her, injured, in the mountains while he was heading towards a town to complete a job. He took her along with him to the nearest town and treated her injures. Afterwards however, she began to stalk Tsuyo around almost all of Fiore before he let her officially join him. Since then, she has been with Tsuyo. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Density Control: Kogū has a very strange abilitiy. She is able to increase and decrease the density of her body. It is unknown how she can do it but she is ablet to increase her density to about 150 kg and decrease to about 20 kg. She uses this to increase the power behind her punches and kicks to give them a extra boost, along with letting her run faster. Shape Changing: Kogū is able to change her a certian part of her body to whatever she wants it to be, usually various types of weapons. *'Sword Hand': Kogū changes one or both hands to a sword. Surprisingly, the sword is very sharp allowing her to cut boulder and the like with ease. *'Hammer Fist': Kogū shift her fist into a large comical hammer, which she uses to smash her enemies into the ground. *'Axe Hand': Kogū shifts her hand into a large battle Axe, allowing her to cleave through stone easily. Impressive Speed: Kogū is able to run at incredible speeds, easily keeping up with Tsuyo and Hogotsu. She is able to use her Density Control to make herself lighter, letting her move at even greater speeds. Magical Abilities Water Magic(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Kogū is very skilled in using water magic. She is able to combine it with her natural shape changing abilities. *'Water Spout'(水注ぎ Mizu sosogi): Kogū send out a torrent of water from her mouth at her enemy, sending them flying back. *'Blue Blade'(青羽根 Aobane):Kogū send out a thin arc of sharp water from her hand, that travels towards her opponent and slices them. **'Sea of Blades'(羽根の海 Hane no umi): A volley version of Blue Blade. Kogū send out sharp blades of water come out of the her hand, that slashes her opponent. *'Aqua Encampment'(アクア野営 Akua yaei): Kogū creates a funnel of water around her, protecting her from incoming spells and attacks. *'Swan Drive'(白鳥駆動 Shiratori kudō): Kogū cover her body in water and charges at her opponent, slamming into them. She can use this in the air for better results by combining it with her Density Control ability. Relationships Trivia Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Water Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage